


Closet

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Closets, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secrets, Suspicions, Thrantovember (Star Wars), Worry, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: The lieutenant commander hesitated, slowly standing again, eyes cautious. “Are they gone?”Thrawn nodded, reaching out to carefully pull his small family from the closet, wrapping his husband, his son and their ysalamir in his arms. “It is safe now.”Eli and Grey hide in a closet once Thrawn’s loyalty to the emperor is questioned.—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25... almost done...
> 
> Enjoy.

“Come here, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ ,” Eli murmured, pulling the toddler close into his arms, sinking down into the shadows of the grand admiral’s office closet. “We have to keep quiet now, okay?” He pressed a firm kiss to the boy’s temple, brushing his bangs away from his forehead.

Grey curled in his lap, Puddle hugged close to his stomach, tiny fingers stroking down the ysalamir’s snout. Puddle gave a content noise. He gave a tiny nod, settling his head against his daddy’s chest. “‘S Papa okay?” He whispered, pulling his knees closer to his stomach.

Eli nodded. “Yes.” He tightened his arms around the toddler, listening as best he could to the doors hiss open, four sets of footsteps entering the office. 

“Grand Admiral, I see you’ve got quite the art collection here,” the inspector general entered the office behind him, hands settled comfortably on his hips. His eyes traveled across the room, stepping curiously toward the Chiss’ desk. “No personal holos?”

Thrawn settled his hands behind his back, easily keeping his gaze away from the closet. It wouldn’t do to give his small family away. “No, Inspector General. My art I display is strictly...of professional use.” He ran his fingertips across the shiny black desk surface. “May I ask what was so important that it could not be spoken about among my crew on the bridge?”

The man nodded. “Ah, yes.” He motioned for his troopers to guard the door. “You see, the emperor is concerned about your loyalty.” 

“Is he?” The Chiss tilted his head. “Has he given a specific reason as to why?”

“Don’t play dumb, Grand Admiral. Your family will be found if they’re on this ship.” He backed toward the door. “Search the room; keep him here until the search is complete.” He pulled his comm from his belt, addressing the rest of the troopers. “Begin your search. Arrest any imperial who gets in your way.”

“Sir.”

The Chiss kept his features in check, simply tilting his head to the side. “That’s a curious accusation, Inspector General. A family…” He took a seat at his desk, leaning back and steepling his fingers. “An interesting thought, but inaccurate, nonetheless. I have no family.”

“We’ll see,” the inspector murmured, motioning for the troopers to search the office first, watching as the Chiss kept his calm gaze firmly on the stormtrooper. 

Eli curled his knees closer, settling a hand over Grey’s temple to keep him still, practically holding his breath as the door slid open. He turned his head slightly, listening. _Don’t look behind the crates…_

The door slid shut and the lieutenant commander let out a slow sigh. _Thank you…_

“The room is empty, Sir.” The trooper reported, taking his position back by the door. 

The inspector turned his back on the man as he started for the door, leaving his troopers behind. “Watch him.” The door slid shut behind him. 

“An interesting concept, keeping a grand admiral prisoner aboard his own ship. Or any warrior, I suppose.” Thrawn stood, clasping his hands behind his back, stepping up to the viewport to the left of his desk. He tapped a finger against the back of his hand. “What do you think, Troopers?”

They were quiet, grip shifting on their blasters. 

Thrawn turned to look at them. “You see, the reason you are still here in my office is because I am allowing you to be.”

The troopers only stiffened. 

A half smirk slid onto his lips before he returned to his position in front of the viewport, waiting for the inspector general to return. The wait wasn’t _too_ long. 

“What did you find, Inspector?” Thrawn kept his back to the man as he reentered the office. 

He scowled at the Chiss’ back. “This isn’t over. We’ll find them, Thrawn.” He motioned for his troopers to follow him as he left, ready to leave the star destroyer. 

“Certainly, but there is nothing to find.”

Eli continued to listen, soothing Puddle as he yawned, Grey already having fallen asleep in his arms.

The door slid open. 

“ _Ch’eo_? _Ch'ithsin'bo_ _In'a_?” 

The lieutenant commander hesitated, slowly standing again, eyes cautious. “Are they gone?”

Thrawn nodded, reaching out to carefully pull his small family from the closet, wrapping his husband, his son and their ysalamir in his arms. “It is safe now.”

“What’re we going to do now? If the emperor is searching for Grey?” Eli settled his head against his husband’s shoulder, fixing Grey a little higher.

“I will protect him.” Thrawn’s voice was firm, meeting his gaze with crimson eyes. “I will protect you both.”


End file.
